Noche Diurna
by Queonda
Summary: "Y sucedió que vio a Aredhel Ar-Feiniel extraviada entre los árboles altos cerca de los bordes de Nan Elmoth, un resplandor blanco en la tierra de la penumbra. Muy bella le pareció, y la deseó."


**Fic participante del** **Reto 9# Cuentos para los que duermen con un ojo abierto. del foro El Poney Pisador. Personajes y lugares de Tolkien. No gano dinero con ellos.**

 ** _Recomiendo_** _ **para este fic leerlo con Story Contrast "negro" que fanfiction ofrece para computadoras (signo de medio círculo coloreado sobre el texto) y con lentitud, como todo cuento de terror.**_

 **Palabras: 1664**

 **Disfruten, Queonda.**

* * *

Ella no tenía miedo. Eso se lo repetía una y otra vez, mientras con su caballo blanco avanzaba por entre los árboles más altos que en su vida recordaba haber visto. Las sombras eran aterradoras; figuras y ojos se formaban en el aire espeso y cálido donde el sol no lograba encontrar un agujero para filtrarse. Al mirar al cielo, ella sólo veía las espesuras de las hojas negras, como un cielo cubierto de escamas. Prefería mirar ese "cielo" antes que al camino, donde se podían oír movimientos extraños y criaturas que mugían y chillaban en su lengua natural. Ella ya no lograba, como hacía minutos que ahora parecían horas, distinguir detrás de sí la entrada tan brillante y resplandeciente a ese bosque. Había volteado a mirarla tres veces, y la tercera ya no había podido mirar al sol que iluminaba el hueco de entrada. Sus ojos se cegaron por unos momentos, hasta que lograron acostumbrarse a la oscuridad diurna. No había caminos, no había huellas. Sólo le quedaba su instinto, que le indicaba hacia qué lado el aire se volvía más fresco; donde estaba la salida. Sujetó las correas de su caballo con fuerza para evitar que huyera. Sus botas parecían hundirse en ese fango que jamás secaría.

—¡Ayuda! ¿Hay alguien aquí?— exclamó. Pero nadie respondía. Su propia voz parecía volverse girones por entre los árboles, hasta generar sonidos monstruosos.

Los animales, tan negros como la noche, miraban a la doncella Aredhel Ar- Feiniel con su brillo que irrumpía la oscuridad permanente de los bosques de Nan Elmoth como un rayo en medio de una tormenta silenciosa. Los animales habían permanecido allí durante más años que los que se pueda tener cuenta, pero habían oído hablar sobre los elfos de la casa de Finwë y la reconocieron al instante.

Aredhel comenzó a marearse. Su vista penetrante no distinguía ningún camino; todo parecía inamovible. Los árboles eran copias entre ellos y ella ya no logró distinguir si las huellas de botas que lograba ver bajo sus pies eran suyos o de otro ser del que ella tenía desconocimiento. Las sombras que intentaban aterrarla comenzaron a aumentar de tamaño y forma, asemejándose a bestias míticas de las tierras de Nan Dungortheb. Un gruñido constante, bajo, vibraba en su oreja. Entonces, temió por su caballo. Le dio un golpe en la parte trasera y lo dejó correr libre y a su suerte. No lamentó su pérdida, mas el caballo sí encontró la salida en cuestión de minutos, en cambio ella aún la estaba buscando.

Ahora estaba sola, a merced de sus instintos más salvajes de supervivencia, cuando sintió unos ojos penetrantes pero fugaces pegarse a su figura. Volteó rápidamente y echó un vistazo a todas direcciones, pero la oscuridad ocultaba a todo ser acechante. Aceleró sus pasos. Una voz grave en el aire susurraba palabras sueltas que ella, en su confusión, no lograba comprender. Buscó la dirección de la voz, pero parecía provenir de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez.

Los árboles se inclinaron sobre ella y las sombras se volvieron más altas que los árboles, y tomaron formas conocidas para ella, con piernas fuertes y garras afiladas. Los movimientos bestiales y acechantes se volvieron agresivos y, con el abrigo de la oscuridad y el brillo de la dama que delataba su propia posición, comenzaron a perseguirla, mientras el gruñido cada vez más cercano parecía querer morderle los talones.

La voz que le murmuraba pronunció cada vez más rápidamente sus palabras. El susurro se convirtió en orden, y le ordenaba: —¡Ven!

Levantó su falda y corrió con la mayor velocidad que podía lograr, adentrándose aún más entre los árboles malditos. Las zarzas le arrancaron la falda, las ramas parecían golpearle el rostro intencionalmente y los pájaros negros e insectos gigantes huían de su luz cuando ella pasaba. Sus oídos se taparon, su mirada se nubló, ahora sólo el sonido de su incesante respiración era lo único que podía oír, aunque no podía decir con toda seguridad que ese sonido de desesperación proviniera de ella.

De un grito, la voz de Ar-Feiniel rompió el aire. Tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó sobre sus rodillas en la tierra lodosa, en el centro de Nan Elmoth. Sus manos estaban siendo tragadas por el fango cuando ella levantó la cabeza. Frente a su ser, un palacio negro se erguía fervientemente.

Ya no había más sombras, las voces ya no susurraban. "Debe ser una señal", pensó. Así, fatigada, se puso de pie y avanzó hasta las puertas de esa casa misteriosa en medio de la nada. Golpeó con su puño dos veces. Tuvo unos rápidos momentos para observarse y el estado deplorable de sus vestimentas la avergonzó. Pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

La puerta se abrió, y un hombre de gran altura, aunque algo encorvado, y de tez pálida la recibió. —Bienvenida, ¿qué se le ofrece?— le preguntó con su mejor sonrisa.

Ella logró controlar su respiración agitada y pronunciar algunas palabras. —Me extravié. Quisiera que me ayudase a encontrar la salida, por favor, y le recompensaré.

Él peinó sus largos cabellos oscuros hacia atrás e indicó con su mano el interior de la casa.—Por supuesto, pero se la ve muy cansada. Pase a tomar una taza de té y luego la llevo. ¿Qué le parece?

Aredhel estuvo tentada a denegar la propuesta, pero sus labios la traicionaron, y cómo si la voz de ese extraño fuera un hechizo para su ser, de su propia lengua salió la frase: —Sí, me encantaría—, que ella no pudo comprender.

Entonces, entró a la morada. Era espaciosa, pero muy oscura para su gusto. Preguntó por qué las antorchas colgadas sobre los costados de las paredes permanecían apagadas, a lo que el extraño sólo respondió: —Es que aún es de día.

Él la guió por los pasillos mientras le contaba detalles poco interesantes sobre su vida.

—Soy Eöl, y usted no tiene de qué preocuparse. Está segura aquí, las bestias de afuera son peligrosas para una dama como lo es usted.— Y ella, extrañamente, creyó en su palabra. —Sírvase— le otorgó una taza de té de hierbas que descansaba sobre un mostrador. Una mezcla más oscura que el mismo bosque. Su olor no le daba buena espina.

Ella lo siguió al adentrarse en la negrura de la casa que parecía interminable. Se mantuvo cerca de Eöl, algo le decía que volvería a extraviarse como le había ocurrido antes. Ambos entraron a una habitación oscura que él iluminó con varias antorchas. No poseía ventanas, pero sí tenía un gran armario y una cama que de seguro no era acogedora, pero que a ella le bastaría para descansar unas horas. El elfo se introdujo en el armario y buscó ropa adecuada para la mujer. Dejó sobre la cama un vestido verde y extenso junto con algo de ropa interior, que por lo que ella podía apreciar, entallaría perfectamente con su cuerpo; y un par de botas. —Puede cambiarse aquí y llevar esta ropa. La tengo desde hace tiempo, espero que sea de su gusto y talla.—Ella agradeció y caminó en desconfianza hacia las prendas. El elfo cerró la puerta lentamente y se acercó a la muchacha. —Déjeme que la ayude.

—No es necesario…

—Pero no sería un buen caballero si no lo hiciera.— La interrumpió. Él se colocó detrás de Aredhel y comenzó a desatar los nudos de la soga que mantenía la parte superior del vestido cerrada. Acortó la distancia peligrosamente, hasta que su boca llegase a su oído.— Aún no me dice su nombre…

—Aredhel…— contestó ella. Sus párpados comenzaron a caerse, el sueño hacía dar vueltas su cabeza. Eöl terminó de desatar los nudos y el vestido se volvió holgado, la espalda arqueada estaba descubierta. Él colocó sus manos heladas sobre los hombros de porcelana y deslizó las mangas por los brazos. —¿Aredhel? Creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes, muy bonito, por cierto.— Las palabras eran como veneno en los oídos de la dama.— Si mi memoria no falla, eres una heredera de Finwë, una _Noldor.—_ algo en su voz se volvió áspero. Los vellos de Ar- Feiniel se erizaron. Cuando quiso gritar y detenerlo, se encontró incapaz de una reacción más allá de emitir un agudo e imperceptible "No…". —Los mismos _Noldor_ que han sabido traer a Morgoth a estas tierras puras. Los mismos que me han obligado a escapar de Doriath y ocultarme en la noche diurna…

Eöl colocó sus manos por el interior del vestido, sobre la cintura curva de Aredhel, y lo deslizó por sus muslos hasta que cayó seco en el suelo de madera. Cuando su ropa la terminó de desnudar, ella vio cómo las antorchas de pronto perdían su color y se apagaban en un suspiro. Lo comprendió.

—Me hechizaste…— le susurró ella. Intentó escapar, pero él colocó los brazos de la dama detrás de su espalda con una mano, con la otra inclinó lentamente la cabeza femenina hacia atrás hasta que descansara sobre su hombro. De pronto él pareció tomar altura, ahora erguido completamente. Sombras surgieron de su sombra y empezaron a rodear el cuerpo brillante de la dama y a trepar por sus tobillos.

—Te vi desde lejos, mi amada Aredhel, y te deseé. Eres más hermosa de lo que pensaba.— El eco de su voz la aturdió. Inesperadamente, él pegó la espalda de ella contra su pecho y la llevó lentamente hasta la cama, entre pequeños pasos cual danza lenta y romántica. La arrojó sin cuidado y saltó encima. Aredhel gritaba y chillaba, sin embargo no podía oír más que la voz grave de Eöl mientras petrificaba sus extremidades y la sometía. —Quédate, por favor, quédate.— y rió, su voz tan profunda caló en el espíritu fuerte de ella y la quebró, la volvió débil.

Ella abrió sus ojos por última vez en lo que restaba de ese día, y vio por detrás de Eöl que los monstruos negros de dientes afilados y garras puntiagudas se arrojaban en un gruñido de guerra sobre ella y la devoraban. Y sintió miedo y dolor por primera vez.

* * *

No, no la asesinó.

Para desentendidos: **Aredhel** , "La Blanca Señora de los Noldor", hija de Fingolfin, hijo de Finwë. **Eöl** : elfo familiar de Thingol, residía en Nan Elmoth. Tenía relación con los enanos, era herrero y odiaba a los Noldor por las razones mencionadas en este fic.

 _Más información: Wikipedia, o Capítulo 16, "Maeglin" de El Silmarillion._


End file.
